


Monster

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Garth, Human Benny Lafitte, Kidnapping, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence, Werewolf Garth Fitzgerald IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Garth knows he is a monster. And some people need to learn not to endanger a monster's heart.





	Monster

Even though Benny was human now, Garth was not.   
Every morning he woke up, looked at the man he loved so dearly, and couldn't look at himself in the mirror. He was a monster, and he knew it. Benny didn't deserve it, even though it didn't seem to matter to him.  
There were moments where Garth could forget. Where he could look at Benny, laugh at a joke, maybe hug a Winchester. He wouldn't remember what he was, and just be _there_. Until he touched a stray piece of silver and it stung worse than burning his hand in an oven, or smelled raw meat and felt hungry. It disgusted him. He would go days without looking in a mirror, usually covering the mirror with a sheet.  
Benny always noticed and comforted Garth as best he could. Benny was probably the only person left alive who could comfort Garth. Garth had frequent nightmares about what he could do now that he was a…thing, but Benny just held him silently while Garth worked through it.  
The case they were currently working was fairly simple. A vamp's nest they had to clear out. They just had to find where it was. Benny was out doing some digging, while Garth did research inside their motel room, a pile of normal human food around him that turned to ash in his mouth.  
He stood up, walking to the bathroom and catching a glimpse at his reflection. Seeing it made him frown and resolve to put up a sheet later. When he got back to his research, he heard his phone buzzing. Benny. Despite his current disgust, Garth smiled and picked up.   
"Hey, Benny." He greeted, warmly.  
" _Not exactly._ " Came a woman's voice through the phone. Garth tensed, warmth seeping from his body.  
"Who are you?" Garth growled.  
" _Someone who want to settle a score. Come to the abandoned warehouse by the port._ " The woman ordered. Garth's jaw clenched.  
" _Don't you dare, Garth!_ " He heard Benny's voice in the background. "You do anything to him, I swear to God-" Benny was abruptly cut off as the call ended.  
Garth's mind went into overdrive. They had Benny. They wanted Garth to come so that they could kill him? He didn't know what score they wanted to settle, all he could think about was getting Benny back.   
He ran out to his car and clambered inside, driving mechanically to the warehouse. He wouldn't let his mind wander, not for a second.

 

Benny spit blood out of his mouth, glaring at the leader of the vampires, shifting in his binding. He rolled his eyes at her, halfway between frustration and pain. She simply smirked at him in response.   
"What do you want with Garth, anyways?" Benny felt the need to ask, attempting to work out the crick in his neck.  
"He killed my brother. Cut his head clean off." The woman said. Benny nodded, understanding. "He wasn't drinking human blood! He wasn't hurting anyone!" The woman protested.  
"You know, he told me about your brother." Benny said, conversationally. That shut her up. "Garth has access to a cure for vampires, but it'll only work on vamps who haven't had even a drop of human blood. He tried it on your brother."  
"You're lying." The woman spit out.  
"It didn't work. And I'm living proof that it does work." Benny divulged. The woman scowled.  
"You were a vampire?"  
"I was." Benny confirmed. The woman looked at him like he was lower than the dirt on her boots.  
"Than you're worse than your precious Garth."   
Benny gritted his teeth. It would be stupid to argue, even though he desperately wanted to. He was just glad Garth hadn't heard that. The hunter would've argued that Benny could never have been worse than him.  
"You keep talking like that, he'll kill you and spend eternity in Purgatory hunting you." Benny warned. He knew it was true. Garth, despite being the sweetest person Benny had ever meant, was very protective of his family.  
Instead of a witty comeback, the woman raised an eyebrow.  
"Purgatory? Do you mean that the hunter is no longer human?"  
"More human than most humans." Benny bit back. "Definitely more human than you."   
Whatever she was about to say back was cut short by the sound of squealing tires. The woman looked like it was her birthday, and Benny was filled with dread.  
"He's here."   
Her mood was quickly dampened by the sounds of her henchmen shouting in pain. A vampire ran in, rushing to close the door behind him.  
"He's crazy! We've gotta run!" He ran up the stairs of the warehouse, not looking back.   
A second later, the door came flying inwards, something Benny was sure the door didn't do. Standing in the entrance was Garth, dual machetes in his grip, lowering his leg. He'd kicked in the door by himself.   
He was splattered with blood, dripping onto the floor below him. His clothes were torn, and his face radiated fury. Benny had never seen him this bad, and it was terrifying that he could even become this way.  
The vampires in the room with Benny all surged at him, even though they appeared terrified. Garth simply turned his blades around so that they were underhanded and surged forwards. Three got their heads cut off, blood spilling to the floor, before one latched onto Garth's arm. Benny tensed, but Garth twisted around in the grip and bit the vampire's throat.  
Benny was shocked, especially as Garth ripped the vampire's throat out, spitting it to the ground. He never thought Garth capable of it. And that was when he noticed the things about Garth he hadn't seen a moment earlier. Elongated nails, yellow, feral eyes, sharp teeth he couldn't even contain in his mouth. Garth had turned into a wolf. But Benny wasn't scared for himself. He was terrified of how Garth would react to this, once he'd returned to himself.  
The leader of the vampires backed up a few steps. Garth's eyes flicked to Benny and examined him, his eyes softening for just a moment, a good sign to Benny. He growled at the damage. He turned back to the woman.   
"You." He spat out. Benny jumped, surprised. "You did this to him." She looked petrified. Garth strode towards her and cut her head off in a single, fluid, motion.  
"Garth." Benny said, gently. Garth's head whipped around before his eyes immediately changed back to normal. His nails shrank back, as did his teeth.  
"Benny!" Garth exclaimed. He cut the ropes binding Benny and wrapped him in a hug, as if he was afraid that Benny would disappear. Benny hugged back, relieved. "I was so scared."  
"I know." Benny whispered. Because he really did know. Garth never wolfed out unless he was terrified for Benny's life. Benny petted Garth's hair in an attempt to fully calm him down. "I was, too."

 

Garth peeled off his blood-stained shirt and stared at it, stomach churning. He was used to bloodstained clothes, that was nothing new in his line of work, but how the blood got there was what made him upset.   
"It was my fault." Benny said from his position on their bed. He was staring at his hands, not looking at Garth. Garth frowned.  
"That you got captured? I don't understand your logic." Garth attempted humor. Benny smiled before his face fell again.  
"No. That you were turned." Benny went quieter and quieter as he spoke. Garth's scowl deepened and he walked out of the bathroom. Benny's eyes drifted to his bare chest, which made Garth's heart speed up just a bit.  
"Benny, we've talked about this. It wasn't your fault."  
"But if you hadn't jumped in front of me-" Benny started. Garth remembered his turning well. Benny had been about to get turned by a wolf, but Garth had refused to let that happen.  
"Than you'd be damned to Purgatory. Again. For the third time. I chose to protect you, Benny. No one made me. No one pushed me in front of you. I couldn't stand to watch you get hurt, so I did what I had to do. I'd do it again, too." Garth sat on the bed next to Benny, grabbing his hand. "You've gotta realize that. Now, we could play the blame game all day, but it won't get us anywhere. You've gotta stop blaming yourself." Benny looked into his eyes.  
"Only if you take the sheets off the mirrors." Benny bargained. Garth swallowed the thick lump in his throat.  
"You know what? You've got yourself a deal." Garth laid his head on Benny's shoulder as he said it. Benny wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him closer.  
"Listen to me, Garth. You ain't a monster." He murmured.  
And, even if for only a moment, despite the night's events, Garth believed him.


End file.
